The Meaning of Effort
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Fic singkat yang dibuat untuk Ramadhan Challenge. memuat nilai-nilai moral. GaaIno. Oneshoot. AR. AT. Semi-Canon/Canon-setting.


Minna-san, kali ini saya mau berbagi ficlet singkat nih. Ficlet ini saya dedikasikan untuk memenuhi Challenge-Fic dari Fanpage FanfictionNet-World, nama Challenge-nya Ramadhan Challenge (mudah2an ga salah :p). Oke I hope ficlet saya kali ini gak mengecewakan.

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

Genre : Ramadhan , General , Social Fact

Warning : AT, Fanon, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Bad Plot.

As usual, di ficlet inipun saya bakal berbagi beberapa Quote yang saya harap bisa berguna banget buat kita semua.

Yoshichi Shimada - _"__Kebaikan__ sejati dan tulus adalah __kebaikan__ yang dilakukan tanpa diketahui orang yang menerima __kebaikan__."_

* * *

**The Meaning of Effort**

Sore itu seseorang tengah menyiram tanaman di sebuah bangunan rumah kaca di Desa Sunagakure. Ia terlihat menghela napas beberapa kali sambil sesekali menyeka bulir-bulir peluh yang mengalir di dahi dan pelipisnya yang putih itu. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwasanya meskipun waktu tengah menunjukkan waktu sore hari tetapi cuaca di Sunagakure memang masih bisa dikatakan sangat terik. Suhu di sore hari itu hanya turun beberapa derajat Celcius dibanding suhu di siang harinya, tetapi tetap saja terasa amat menyengat dan membuat banyak orang tidak ingin beraktivitas sekecil apapun kecuali mandi ataupun berenang tentunya. Rasanya orang yang tengah menyiram tanaman itu ingin sekali meneguk air yang ia siramkan ke tanaman itu barang seteguk ataupun dua teguk untuk mengenyahkan rasa dahaga yang tengah melanda dirinya saat itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya,ia merasa sangat iri pada tanaman yang ia sirami itu. Menurutnya betapa enak posisi tanaman itu, betapa tidak! Di cuaca yang sangat terik itu mereka mampu mengobati rasa dahaganya, sedangkan ia masih harus berjuang melawan rasa gerah, panas, dan haus setidaknya beberapa jam lagi sampai waktu menunjukkan terbenamnya matahari. Ia berpikir waktu berjalan amat lambat dibanding biasanya, rasa-rasanya jarum jam bergerak amat lambat , satu detik terasa seperti tahunan lamanya. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi memang itulah yang ia rasakan. Berpuasa di Sunagakure memang puasanya yang pertama kali ia jalankan di Desa ini, benar-benar menguji dan penuh cobaan!. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat menjalani ibadatnya itu di Desa ini.

"Yamanaka-san! Sudah waktunya pulang untuk Anda. Jam kerja Anda telah selesai tujuh menit yang lalu!" Seorang staff rumah kaca memberitahu gadis itu.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf saya keasyikan menyiram tanaman ini sampai lupa waktu. Aku akan segera membereskan barang-barangku dan segera pulang, Terima kasih Sekka-san!" Ujar Gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu pada staff tadi sambil beranjak pergi menuju ruangannya.

'Yosh, baiklah, sebelum pulang sebaiknya aku ke pasar dahulu untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk berbuka nanti' begitu yang ia pikirkan sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia berpamitan pada beberapa staff yang ia jumpai di gedung itu.

Di perjalanan menuju pasar, ia sempat beberapa kali mengeluh karena kepanasan dan ia berpikir apa ia mampu melewati ibadatnya hari ini. Ia sempat terpikir untuk membatalkan saja niatnya untuk menamatkan puasanya hari ini. Ia memang kecapaian setelah bekerja hari ini, dan ia juga terlihat kepayahan menghadapi cuaca Sunagakure yang amat menyengat ini terlebih lagi saat ini ia sedang menjalankan kewajiban ibadatnya.

Ia kemudian terhenti sejenak melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya tersentuh. Matanya tertuju pada seorang Ibu dan dua orang anaknya yang terlihat lusuh dan kumuh. Sekali lihat saja ia tahu bahwa mereka adalah kaum papa. Ia kemudian menghampiri mereka dan menyapanya.

"Oba-san, apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat kehausan?" Tanya Ino dengan tulus.

"Kami baik-baik saja gadis cantik" Jawab Wanita itu.

"Tapi anda terlihat dehidrasi, ini saya memiliki sebotol air minum untuk kalian bertiga. Saya harap ini cukup!" Tawar Ino sambil mengambil sebotol air yang ia bawa daridalam tasnya.

"Tidak, Arigatou, tapi kami masih sanggup menjalan ibadat puasa walau kami tidak sempat menyantap sahur dini hari tadi." Tolak wanita itu secara halus.

"Ja..jadi kalian tetap berpuasa tanpa sahur di cuaca seterik ini?" Ujar Ino tak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Ya..Kami beruntung, Tuhan masih berkenan untuk memberi kami kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan Bulan yang penuh berkat ini. Kami merasa malu pada Tuhan jikalau kami masih harus mengeluh kehausan. Kami harus menunjukkan pada Tuhan bahwa kami pantas menerima kesempatan yang diberikan olehNYA. Rasa dahaga yang menerpa kami ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan berkat yang akan kami peroleh nanti di Surga. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk membatalkan ibadat kami. Anda tentu masih berpuasa kan Nona Yamanaka?" Ujar Wanita itu.

"_Su..Sugoi_, saya benar-benar tak menyangka, saya terenyuh mendengar alasan anda, saya merasa malu pada diri saya sendiri. Kalian masih bersikukuh untuk menjalankan ibadat ini di tengah segala keterbatasan anda. Sekarang saya mengerti makna ibadat puasa yang sebenarnya. Arigatou Ba-san. _Cho..chotto Matte Kudasai_, bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?" Kata Ino.

"Semua orang di desa ini tahu siapa anda, anda kekasih Kazekage-Sama bukan? Anda adalah gadis beruntung, semua gadis menginginkan posisi anda, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka rela mengorbankan apa saja dan bahkan menghalalkan segala cara demi berada di posisi anda seperti sekarang ini." Ujar Wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan membuat Ino merona.

"Kaa-san, nanti kita berbuka dengan apa?" Tanya salah seorang anak wanita itu kepada ibunya.

"Entahlah Nak, kita hanya bisa berharap pada mukjizat Tuhan. Tuhan punya rencana indah untuk kita!" ujar Wanita itu dengan nada sendu.

Mau tak mau Ino sekali lagi terenyuh karenanya.

"Oba-san, maaf saya harus pergi, saya harus berbelanja untuk berbuka nanti. Maaf karena saya telah mengganggu anda. Terima kasih atas semuanya!" Ino berpamitan pada wanita itu.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Ino telah mennyelipkan sejumlah uang di kain yang wanita itu gunakan. Ino hanya dapat berharap bahwa uang itu akan sangat berguna untuk mereka.

-00000-

Lima menit sebelum berbuka

'Syukurlah, aku sudah selesai memasak dan menyajikan makanan di meja makan. Kuharap Gaara dan Kankurou pulang sebelum berbuka' begitu pikir Ino saat itu.

"_Tadaima!_" terdengar suara seseorang masuk ke rumah tempat tinggal Kazekage.

"_Okaerinasai_, Gaara-kun!" jawab Ino.

"Lho, mana Kankurou-san?" Tanya Ino ketika dilihatnya hanya ada Gaara.

"Ia ada misi ke Konoha." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Ino hanya mampu membulatkan bibirnya. Tepat ketika ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kembali, suara Adzan berkumandang.

"Syukurlah, waktu berbuka telah tiba, ayo kita berbuka puasa, Gaara-kun!"

Mereka kemudian menyantap hidangan berbuka puasa dengan lahap dan khidmat (?) dan lagi-lagi Gaara memuji betapa lezatnya hidangan bautan tangan Ino. Gaara benar-benar bersyukur bahwa gadis itulah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Setidaknya itulah harapan Gaara saat ini.

"Ano, Gaara-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Ano, apakah di Sunagakure ada jaminan sosial,maksudku, apa di sini ada semacam dana atau apapun itu namanya untuk membantu kaum fakir miskin?"

"Hmm..seingatku tidak ada, tidak ada jaminan hidup untuk mereka, yang ada hanyalah bantuan dana untuk kesejahteraan usaha kecil. Kami hanya mau membantu mereka yang berusaha."

"Ano, apa tidak sebaiknya kita merangkul dan membantu kaum papa yang memang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, penghasilan dan keahlian?" saran Ino sambil teringat kejadian sore tadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, tidak semua orang miskin memiliki keahlian atau usaha kan? Banyak diantara mereka yang terlalu miskin untuk memulai usaha ataupun memperoleh pendidikan, bahkan untuk makan sehari-hari saja susah. Bagaimana kalau sebagian dari dana pajak dan devisa Suna kita sisihkan untuk membantu orang-orang seperti mereka untuk dapat memiliki kehidupan yang layak, setidaknya kita bantu mereka untuk dapat meningkatkan taraf hidup mereka agar setidaknya berada satu tingkat di atas garis kemiskinan. Kita beri mereka pendidikan, kita beri mereka pelatihan agar nantinya mereka dapat hidup mandiri, supaya mereka tidak lagi mengandalkan belas kasihan orang lain atau kita dapat mempekerjakan mereka kok, dan sebaiknya, selama Bulan Ramadhan ini kita dapat memberikan takjil gratis pada mereka, daripada uang Desa Suna dipergunakan untuk acara foya-foya seperti Bazaar Malam , alangkah lebih baik kita alokasikan untuk kemaslahatan bersama seperti amal baik pada kaum dhuafa kan? Terlebih lagi saat ini kita sedang berada di Bulan Ramadhan kan?"

Gaara dibuat takjub oleh saran sekaligus pemaparan Ino tersebut. Ia amat beryukur pada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan dengan gadis ini.

"Baiklah, saranmu kuterima, besok akan kusampaikan pada Dewan Desa serta Tetua Suna!" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Ino yang merona karena melihat senyuman Gaara sontak bertanya : "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat jelek saat tersenyum?" ujar Gaara sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat jelek Gaara-kun! Tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali! Huh!"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Eh, itu..itu..ka..karena..err…" jelas sekali Ino salah tingkah.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa aku benar-benar jelek atau aku benar-benar TAMPAN?"

"_Anata wa hansamu desu_" ujar Ino dengan amat pelannya namun terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Coba katakana sekali lagi!" ujar Gaara jahil.

"Nani? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun kok!" ujar Ino dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Baiklah, aku percaya!" ujar Gaara dengan nada yang sama sekali jelas bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan maksud mengolok-olok Ino.

"Ino, ayo kita ibadat Maghrib bersama!"

"Ah,,,hai' aku bereskan ini dulu, kau mengambil wudlu duluan saja!"

"Ano, Gaara-kun, ucapanku tadi benar-benar serius kok, aku benar-benar berharap kau dapat mewujudkannya, aku ingin kau sebagai Pemimpin desa ini dapat mensejahterakan semua lapisan masyarakat Suna. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak bisa makan disini. Kau mau kan mengulurkan tanganmu demi mereka? Pemimpin yang baik adalah mereka yang mampu menjadi teladan yang baik bagi rakyatnya, serta mampu untuk berlaku adil demi mewujudkan keadilan sosial seluruh rakyatnya." Ujar Ino dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku percaya padamu, Gaara-kun. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi sosok pemimpin yang rakyatmu dambakan. Aku percaya kau mampu menjalankan amanat dari Tuhan untuk menjadi pemimpin yang arif bijaksana. Aku yakin kau mau dan mampu mendengar semua keluhan dan jeritan di hati rakyatmu."

"Ino, aku berjanji. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kau dan mereka!" Ujar Gaara optimis.

Ino tersenyum, kali ini ia bersyukur. Ia bersyukur berada di posisinya saat ini. Ia percaya bahwa Tuhan mentakdirkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih Gaara yang seorang Kazekage adalah agar ia mampu mendampingi Gaara untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang amanah dan ia saat ini dipercaya oleh Tuhan untuk menyampaikan suara rakyatnya. Ia berharap bahwa niatnya untuk menolong sesama anak cucu Nabi Adam AS di Bulan Suci nan penuh berkah ini dapat berbuah manis. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya untuk menolong hanya karena pamrih semata. Namun niatnya ini murni dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dan ia hanya mengharapkan ridho Tuhan semata.

Pelajaran hidup yang ia dapatkan hari ini adalah :

Godaan dan cobaan selama berpuasa adalah sebagian kecil dari bentuk usaha manusia dalam menjalani hidup dan bagian yang tak terlepaskan dari segala bentuk ibadat kepada Tuhan.

Kebajikan sejati datangnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam yang terbalut dalam niatan yang tulus serta ikhlas mengaharapkan ridho Tuhan semata.

The End

Owari, saya harap fic saya tidak mengecewakan. Oh iya saya ini kan non muslim, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan tentang nilai-nilai islaminya ya

Akhir kata. Saya mengharapkan review dari teman-teman semua supaya saya dapat memperbaiki semua kesalahan saya ini.


End file.
